Get a Good Taste?
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Fluffy Keiichi/Satoshi Valentine's Day fic in which Satoshi has chocolates to give to Keiichi.  He's just a bit nervous. Just a bit. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: You guys didn't think I could let Valentine's Day get by without a Keiichi/Satoshi fic, right?** **(actually I kinda forgot...so this is sooo last minute ._.) So, here I go spamming, again~ (I really wouldn't feel so bad if others would write for this kinda unpopular couple ._.") -shot- As a warning this is pretty crackish too XD I thought about writing another lemon...but...I'll do that later. I already have a dirty idea planned =w="**

* * *

><p>Satoshi took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the Maebara residence, an excess amount of thoughts swirling around in that little worrying head of his. He held a tiny bag behind his back that was sealed off with a white twisty tie. He shifted his weight back and forth nervously as he waited for someone to answer. He really, <em>really<em> hoped it wasn't Keiichi. He still wasn't quite sure what he'd say. A friendly "Happy Valentine's Day! I've had this creepy man crush on you for I don't know how long!" Satoshi wanted to smack himself from embarrassment. He considered running away, but then coming here would've all been for nothing. He couldn't let himself run away... he was going to confess his feelings. He bit his bottom lip and glanced over his shoulder.

On second thought, no he wasn't.

He turned to leave but stopped when he heard the door open.

"Oh, Satoshi-kun?"

Crap.

"Sorry it took so long," Keiichi's mother laughed. Satoshi turned to face her with a forced smile.

Crap, crap, crap.

"I was fixing dinner, you're welcome to join us if you like," She motioned for him to come inside.

"Aha, that's okay. I just, um, came to drop something off for Keiichi,"

She looked a bit sad. Nevertheless, she welcomed him in. As Satoshi took off his shoes at the entrance she said,

"Well, if you change your mind, you're welcome to stay. Satoko-chan is welcome as well. Keiichi's in his room."

"Thanks," Satoshi forced another smile as he began his descent up the stairs. His mouth felt dry and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. Every step felt like a mile. He gripped the tiny bag he still had hidden tighter in his hand. By the time he reached the top step, he realized he still had no idea what he was going to say. He began to silently freak out as he desperately tried to think of something that would make this less creepy than it already was. Then again, it wasn't too late to back out.

And so, he turned to leave, only to (once again) be stopped by the sound of a door sliding back.

"Eh, I thought I heard your voice," Keiichi's familiar voice laughed. Satoshi felt his heart leap in his chest as he turned around towards Keiichi, laughing nervously.

"You weren't thinking of leaving without saying hi, were you?" Keiichi laughed as he stepped aside, as if waiting for Satoshi to enter.

"Course not," Satoshi lied quickly as he side stepped into Keiichi's room. Keiichi stared at him curiously and followed the other inside.

"What're you hiding?"

Satoshi didn't mean to let that unmanly surprised squeak escape his lips, it just happened. He moved the bag behind him again, face flushed red as he turned towards the other.

"What? Nothing, I'm not hiding anything." He covered quickly as he backed farther away from Keiichi. Keiichi smirked and drew closer to the other.

"There's obviously something."

"Nope, nothing, um, just came by to, um, check on how you're doing. Seems like you're doing great! So, I'll be leaving now!"

The back of Satoshi's knees hit Keiichi's futon. Keiichi was already too close and Satoshi had nowhere to escape. He leaned away from the other as far as he could without falling. Keiichi's smirk grew as he tried his best to look intimidating.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to use force."

Satoshi gulped.

"But Keiichi, there's nothing-Stop it!"

Satoshi tried to smack Keiichi's hand that had snaked around and grabbed his wrist. In doing so, he lost balance and fell back on the other's futon. The blonde began panicking in his mind as Keiichi towered over him.

"Noooow you're in trouble," Keiichi laughed. He pinned Satoshi down, straddling his hips, arms on either side of the blonde's head. Satoshi thought he was going to die. "Show me."

Satoshi had to remind himself they were talking about the chocolates he had.

"I'll tickle you." Keiichi threatened as he did his best 'evil' laugh. Satoshi's eyes widened as he shook his head 'no'. Keiichi chuckled.

"You asked for it!"

Satoshi squirmed as Keiichi's hands violated him, tickling his sides. He involuntarily laughed and used both hands to try and bat Keiichi's away. When Keiichi grabbed his wrist that held the small baggie, he realized his mistake.

"Thank youuuu~" Keiichi said in a sing-song voice as he snatched the bag.

"Wah!" Satoshi cried out as he tried to grab the baggie back, but Keiichi used his free hand to push him back down while examining the seized item. He opened it to see a few pieces of smashed chocolates.

"What's this for?" Keiichi asked, holding up a piece. Satoshi figured it was pretty obvious, and if his beet red face didn't give it away, Keiichi was pretty dense. He looked away from the other, face heating up even more.

"They're chocolates..."

"I see that," Keiichi uttered facetiously.

"I...I got them for you..."

God what was he saying? I couldn't do it, his heart was going to give out. He couldn't do it.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

It slipped before he could even think about it. His hands immediately covered his mouth.

Crap, crap, crap, crap.

He didn't look to see Keiichi's reaction. He didn't want to see it. Any second the other would get off of him, ask him to leave, and never talk to him again. Everything Satoshi had been afraid of.

A interminable amount of time passed. Satoshi was afraid to move. Keiichi hadn't moved either. Was that a good or bad thing? He couldn't tell. His heart leaped in his chest when Keiichi broke the silence.

"Hey, these are pretty good."

Satoshi peeked over to see Keiichi happily eating the chocolates. What?

"Want to try?" Keiichi asked as he popped another piece into his mouth. This wasn't what Satoshi was expecting at all. Was it a dream? It had to be. No way in hell it wasn't.

"U-Um-"

"Sure you do," Keiichi answered for him. Before Satoshi had time to react to anything, Keiichi grabbed his hands by the wrist and held them tightly. Keiichi's free hand cupped Satoshi's chin and drew him close, making their lips meet. Satoshi tensed up. Time felt like it stopped as Keiichi softly kissed his lips. He could taste the sweet hints of chocolate and something that could only be described as Keiichi. Satoshi didn't want to, but he had to breathe sometime. He reluctantly pulled away, panting and gasping for air. Keiichi's face was red as well, but he was smiling.

"Did you get a good taste...?" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Satoshi's. The blonde bit his lip and looked away embarrassed.

"Not...really..." He lied sheepishly, face heating up again. "Could we...try again?"

Keiichi laughed. He pulled the other in for a hug.

"Of course..." He whispered in Satoshi's ear. Shivers were sent down the other's spine. Keiichi was about to kiss him again, when his mother's voice from downstairs interrupted him.

"Keiichi, time for dinner!"

Keiichi groaned and rose off of Satoshi. He helped the other up and grinned.

"Why don't you just spend the night...? I'd like it if you did," Keiichi grinned. "Besides, there's something I need to give you too."

Satoshi was surprised. Keiichi had got him something? That made him feel all giddy and girly inside. He wanted to smack himself again.

As Keiichi walked the door, he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." He smiled when Satoshi blushed. Keiichi was secretly glad Satoshi was the first to break the ice. While he told himself today he was going to do it, he couldn't find the mental strength.

He waited for Satoshi to come out before he slid his door shut. He couldn't help but smile to himself. It was a good thing he'd gotten Satoshi chocolate too. That meant they wouldn't run out as fast.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY STUPID FLUFF. Next spam will be a lemon -facepalm- I'm such a perv...Reviews help me write faster 8D<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day~!**


End file.
